Welcome To My Life
by islandofmisfittoys
Summary: Every Degrassi character can relate to some song. So, my job is to put iTunes on shuffle, listen to the first song that plays, think about which character relates to them the most, and write a one shot on them.
1. Welcome To My Life

**So, basically, I'm going to pick a random song, figure out which Degrassi character relates to it the most, and write a one-shot about that character based on the song.**

**I'll try to make every character get one, and I'll take requests also. So, here it goes.**

**Chapter Song; Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**

**

* * *

**

I was tired of everyone in life thinking that they knew what was best for me. I'm KC Guthrie; I think I would know what's best for me. People think they know me but they don't know half of it. People around me had lives that they were proud of, or could be proud of, and I had nothing except a group home. But that wasn't really something I was proud to have.

Oh wait, I had Jenna. But what was Jenna to me, lately? Well, she was nothing like a girlfriend, I could say that. I mean, what kind of girlfriend goes through my phone when I specially said _nothing _was going on. What kind of girlfriend doesn't trust her own boyfriend? Well, then again, I couldn't trust anyone.

Sometimes, I just wanted to run away from all these problems but they would come to me wherever I went. Someone would always be there to mess up my life when it started to go well. _No matter what. _Sometimes, I was just sick of people. Not people in general but people at Degrassi. And people with their smiles, acting like everything was so fucking perfect in the world and it wasn't.

People lied straight to my face, without even caring how much it would hurt me. They lied for their own benefits, not thinking how it would affect me. It just seemed like people _liked _hurting me. But I couldn't be the one to talk. I hurt people, too. I should that responsibility for that, and I would. I had to, I wanted to, and I was going to.

I was just as bad as those people but sometimes, I wanted to do good and I tried to but it never worked out. Nothing ever worked out for me because I was me.

KC Guthrie; the kid who was misunderstood, the one who tried to do good but never got the chance to, and the one who couldn't trust anyone, no matter how much he wanted to.

Someday I was bound to find someone who I could trust.

* * *

**Please Review, I would love to know what you think of this idea. And this chapter.**


	2. Love At First Sight

**Chapter Song; Love At First Sight by Nickasaur.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't normally go after girls like her but there something about her, something undeniable that made her different than the rest. When I first came and ran over a strange object, I didn't expect it to be a pair of expensive glass, let alone ones that would get me helplessly attracted to this girl. But they did, and I was never so happy to have broken a pair of glasses before.

Being polite, unlike I normally did, I got out of Morty (yes, I did name my hearse) and picked them up. When I looked up and realized who they belonged to, the girl with the striking haircut and beautiful pale skin, time stopped just for a minute. Or maybe even longer. She looked at me and her eyes widened for a moment, making her look extremely adorable. And I _never _called _anyone_ adorable.

I tried to think of something semi-smart, semi-flattering to say, "I think they're dead." I said, holding out her broken glasses in my left hand.

_Great Eli, _I thought, _That's definitely something flattering to say. _

She looked at them, took them out of my hand and I swear I felt her hand shake as she carefully took them, then looked back at me.

"I-It's okay. I-I don't need them anymore. G-Got laser eye surgery." She stuttered. I laughed a little inside, I never made a girl stutter before.

After my inside laughter, I took a moment to look into her eyes. I tilted my head to the side, thinking I would get a better look but which ever way I looked, they were still stunning. Her eyes weren't just blue, not just a blue that you looked at and said, 'Oh, blue.' But her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, I couldn't explain them in any way. They left me speechless.

"You have pretty eyes." I say, and she starts to become even more rosy on her cheeks than before.

"Thanks. I'll, uh, see you around?" Her voice becomes a little more clear and she stops stuttering.

"Guess you will." I simply answer. There was nothing else to say to this attractive girl that wouldn't make me sound foolish.

I get back into my hearse, back to the loud music of The Job playing loudly in my ear, and I drive off, leaving Miss Attractive there.

She was exactly what I was looking for in some type of way. I've met tons of girls, not that I ever had feelings about them or as much feelings as I had about her but there was just something. Something about her that excited me inside.

That was what made her special. She made me have feelings about her that I never had for anyone before and I hadn't even met her. I just broke her glasses but that was enough.

That was enough for me to realize that she was one of a kind. One of one kind that made me feel something inside. So, she had to be _the one_.

Maybe, I, Eli Goldsworthy, did believe in love at first sight.

Someday, I would be bound to know everything about this girl who was special enough to make me believe in it.

* * *

**I can't wait to see the new episode tonight. Eli and Clare; FTW! Review please.**


	3. Family Portrait

**Chapter Song; Family Portrait by Pink.**

**

* * *

**

Every night, they argued. Everyday, they argued. Almost every minute, they argued. And it didn't matter if I was in the room, or not. It was like I didn't exist, nothing existed except them and their problems. Even if I stood up and screamed in the house, breaking every glass in that hostile place, they wouldn't even notice.

Their voices colliding and screaming, trying to get their points across while yelling at the same time made every night feel like I was in hell. I wanted to know why they argued so often nowadays, it was so sudden, so unlike them, so _dreadful_. Even though I probably had nothing to do with it, I felt so bad. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know why they had started arguing in the first place.

It seemed like just yesterday, we were the perfect family. We got along so well, and worked problems out in an orderly manner. But now, it was so different. If I asked a question, I would never get a straight forward answer. It would be running on the lines of an answer. If they had a problem, they worked it out by yelling and it just annoyed me so much.

I hated when my mom and dad yelled at each other. I knew my mom absolutely loved him, no matter what hateful things she said. She didn't mean them, she was just upset. _Very _upset. But I didn't know if my dad felt the same way.

Sometimes, I wanted to runaway. Runaway from all the noise, and all the shouting. Sometimes, when I thought about running away, I didn't want to come back. But I wouldn't have a choice anyways, they were my family and I would love them no matter what hurtful things they said to each other.

I always thought 'what if?' What if my mom and dad got a divorce like Eli had said? What would happen after that? Would I have to split the holidays? Spending one with my mom, and one with my dad. Would I have two addresses? One during the week and another during the weekends. And would my mom change her name back to her maiden name? I tried to shake all those thoughts out of my head but I couldn't. They would keep popping up.

Home was supposed to be a place of calmness and serenity. But all I could think about was problems. Calmness was the farthest thing from my mind. It probably would be until someone left and still, half of me would be missing. But that was just my luck.

Because being Clare Edwards was never easy. It meant drama in every turn, no matter which way I tried to go.

Someday I was bound to find a place in me where there was no drama, or less drama for that matter.

* * *

**Okay, so, Eli and Clare = The best Degrassi couple ever along with KC and Clare until Jenna came. :P **

**And Eli has the best quotes ever! "Hey Eli, how are you? Hi Clare, thanks for asking." (: **


	4. Face Down

**Chapter Song; Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **By Request of haless.

* * *

What did I do so wrong that I deserved this? I came to Vanderbilt Prep, hoping to find a new life. A new, _drama free,_ life. After a rocky junior year at Degrassi, I wanted to make sure summer was going to be amazing. But as always, drama found its way back into my life. But, I was hoping my year at Vanderbilt would be better. And for a while, it was.

Coming to Vanderbilt, I didn't expect to get a new boyfriend but he just appeared there. Bobby Beckonridge was his name. At first, every thing was perfect. He even got me permission to design my own uniforms for our school. Then, that same day it started to change. We went back to my house so I could work on my designs. Bobby wanted to 'hook up' but I didn't, I only met the guy a few days ago, what would it look like if I hooked up with him now?

I started to leave. It would uncomfortable with that question and my answer dangling between us the whole night. Then, Bobby grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. It wasn't just a grab; it was more like a pull, a _hurtful _pull. I yelped out loud and he immediately apologized, though I didn't fully believe it. But I let it slide, it was only a pull right?

The next day, I had him over again believing nothing like yesterday would happen again. I showed him my designs, and he didn't seem to care about them. Instead, he cared about hurting me. Today's incident was worse than yesterdays, _way _worse. Instead of asking me, he _pushed _me on the couch, and tried to kiss me. I refused to kiss him, or do anything of that nature with him, we had only just met! I tried to get up and without thinking, I slapped him. And as, I did, I saw the anger forming up in his eyes.

He slapped me back, harder than I slapped him, leaving me with a bruise on my eye. A bruise that not only represented being hit, but being hurt inside too. But it was only anger, right? Everyone had it, not just Bobby. And he did love me, right?

The next day, I showed my designs to the school board, thanks to Bobby. But then, not even an hour later, he's making out with Tinsley. So, finally, I realized he didn't love me. I wasn't going to stick around and be cheated on, and there was only one way to solve this problem.

And that was, break up with him. But that problem solver only brought more problems, like being thrown down the stairs. When I told Declan, he didn't believe me but once I showed him the bruise on my leg, his mind changed.

But I wasn't going to stay around here, and hurt because of Bobby and his anger issues. There was only one thing to do, and I was going to do it. And that was going back to Toronto and attending Degrassi again. Degrassi wasn't the best school, but it was definitely better than Vanderbilt, and even though I didn't have that many friends, I had one. Holly J. We had our differences and our hard times but we surprising got through them, and that was why are friends.

So now I'm out of Vanderbilt and an abusive relationship and back in Degrassi with one close friend. That's all I ever wanted, a friend. Even if it was just one, that's all I needed and now, I finally have it.

So, maybe I, Fiona Coyne, have found my happy place and I would stay there as long as I possibly could.

Someday, I would be bound to find my _permanent _happy place, though.


	5. Paparazzi

**Chapter Song; Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.**

**

* * *

**

After Johnny, I didn't think I would ever believe in love again but once my eyes caught a glimpse of him, my mind changed for the better. Drew Torres, that's his name, great football player and has an A plus plus in the looks category. _Exactly _my type of guy.

There was something about me that was always attracted to the bad boy types. And Drew, well Drew wasn't as bad as Johnny, but he was bad enough. Bad enough for me and my likings. He look more interest in his sports than anything else and that attracted me to him even more. I mean, come on! A hot football player with a semi bad boy side, I couldn't resist.

His high interest in sports brought down his grades a bit. Actually, let's make that a lot. And the school dance was coming up this Friday, which meant I had to go with him and no one else was on my radar. So, I wrote up his essay for him. It was just a little something to get his grades up a bit, he probably wouldn't mind and plus, it meant he wouldn't have to spend his Friday doing work. He would be with me. The perfect reason to do his work for him.

Who thought that this care-free sports addicted boy would get upset if I wrote up his essay for him though? I ended up having to go to the office and ended up in a huge amount of trouble while Drew on the other hand, had to write his essay over again. So, my plan didn't work out too well. Scratch that, my plan blew up in my face. And so did Drew. Not literally but he was pretty pissed, and deep down inside, I couldn't blame him.

So, now my careless mistake leaves me date free for a dance, leaves Drew extremely pissed at me and leaves me without a boyfriend.

But I, Alli Bhandari could always find another bad boy type guy to satisfy my needs.

Someday that guy would be bound to be Drew Torres because, after all, I was his biggest fan.

* * *

**Read, Review, Favorite, Go Crazy! **


	6. Round & Round

**Chapter Song: Round & Round by Selena Gomez. **

It wasn't wrong that I was tired of keeping us a secret from his parents. I mean, if we were going to be together and everyone in school knew about it, why wouldn't his parents? They were his parents for lords sake!

It just made sense, well at least to me anyways. If someday we were going to get married, his parents would be bound to know so why not tell them now. But instead, he was being a coward and I was sick and tired of it. Yeah, I did still love him and if he moved on, I would be hurt. _Really_ hurt but it was probably for the best.

And just when things seemed like nothing could get worse, Holly J tells me that she's going out with Sav. Wasn't that just great news? On top of the fact that my mother had cancer. It felt like everything was spiraling out of control and I couldn't do anything to slow it down. Maybe I wasn't supposed to do anything to slow it down. Maybe my life was supposed to be like that and someday things would get better.

And that's what I was going to believe. That's what I had to believe to keep my hope up and be strong during all of this. Everything was going to be fine for me. After all, it would be Holly J who would have to deal with Sav and all his drama. Maybe they were perfect for each other because they both were full with drama. Someday things would get better, with or without Sav. I didn't need him to be happy, and if I had him, chances were, I wouldn't be happy anyways.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. School is starting, and I'm starting to have less and less time on my hands. **


End file.
